Baka!
by Elle Nielsen
Summary: After a bit of ranting, our favorite Hanyou and Miko find an, interesting way to make up. Lemon One-Shot


**AN: So my first lemon, not super long but I thought I should give it a try, sorry for the delay with Sakura Heart, I did just have brain surgery so the fact that I can focus to even write this is a miracle. Let me know what you think!**

The young school girl stomped through the forest not looking where she was going nor caring.

"Stupid, Inuyasha, stupid, Kikyou, stupid feudal era!" She shouted picking up a rock and throwing it at the nearest object, a tree, it didn't help. The current reason for her enraged state was a certain inu hanyou had disappeared to some rendezvous with his undead ex lover. Well that's what she had assumed when she was the shikigami showed up and he ran off to find her.

"She is a clay pot with part of my soul, what the hell does he see in her?" She screamed again stopping and collapsing to her knees. She didn't hate Kikyou, she was jealous, but wouldn't any normal person be jealous of the woman who held the heart of the man you loved? It was normal, Kagome was human, she may be a miko and have a big heart but she was still human.

"Kagome?" The timid voice jolted Kagome out of her anger.

"Shippou? Have you been following me?" she asked turning to the small kitsune. The adorable red head nodded timidly before rushing into his adoptive mothers arms.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha is a baka," his muffled voice carried out from her mid section. She couldn't help the smile, Shippou always tried to cheer her up even if he didn't know what she was upset about.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," she said giving him an extra tight hug to be sure. Within a few moments she could hear his muffled snoring and she resituated herself to lean more comfortably against a tree, the leaves splashing patterns over her face. It really was amazing to be able to see what Japan was like before concrete and metal had taken over. Lost in her own thought Kagome didn't notice the large flair of youkai that entered the area until the owner of said energy was standing right at her feet.

"I thought I smelled your delectable scent," a familiar voice said.

"Hi Kouga-kun," she couldn't quite keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Hey, what's made my woman so upset, has dog-boy been treating you bad, cause if he has, I swear-."

"No, Kouga-kun, he didn't do anything," she said giving him a small smile. Before she could react Kouga had pulled her into a tight hug and had his nose buried in the crook of his neck, an irate Shippou protesting loudly on the ground. Kagome was secretly glad Inuyasha wasn't anywhere near to see this, he would throw a fit. Her wish sadly would be just that.

"What the hell are you doing to Kagome?" An irate hanyou spat quickly yanking Kagome from Kouga's grasp.

"Just making sure you haven't hurt my woman, mutt!" The wolf demon shot back.

"She ain't your woman!"

"Will both of you stop it!" Kagome had had it, she just couldn't deal with it anymore.

"I don't belong to either of you bakas, I am my own person I'm not some piece of meat you can claim, and the rate you two are going neither of you are getting a 'piece' of this!" She shouted before stomping off, Shippou quickly behind her.

_Shit._ Inuyasha thought to himself, he knew Kagome would be upset when he had run off to find Kikyou, but he had something important to tel Kikyou and he was sure that when he told Kagome what that was she would be happy, then he found her in the arms of the stupid wolf.

"Look what you did mutt!"

"What I did? I don't do a goddamned thing!" HE shouted back getting right in Kouga's face. The two carried on verbally insulting each other when a scream stopped them and set them off at a dead run. Inuyasha was sure that was Kagome, he could smell her fear. Soon he could see her, thankfully she was unhurt, Shippou had made sure that she was safe, from what however Inuyasha could not see.

"Shippou? Kagome? What the hell?" He stopped dead next to the woman who had drawn his attention.

"I-I don't know what it is, but something grabbed me," she said a blush staining her cheeks. Why was she blushing? Inuyasha didn't have time to figure out why Kagome was blushing because pretty soon whatever had grabbed her had grabbed her gain, only this time lifting up her skirt so Inuyasha got a really great view of her white panties.

"What the hell is that?" She screamed trying to keep the already small skirt from revealing anymore of her long legs. Coherent thoughts were not a possibility for Inuyasha, something had taken him over and whatever that something was wanted Kagome. He had completely forgotten about Kouga and Shippou, and the demon that had caused this new mood, all he knew is that Kagome smelled wonderful and he wanted to taste her. In a flash of red and green, both young teenagers were gone in the trees, leaving behind two baffled youkai and another very happy trickster.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked over the rush of wind. He couldn't form a response, he didn't know what he was doing, he just wanted to get Kagome alone, and fast. Soon they were at a cave and with as much care as he could he set Kagome on the ground before towering over her in a very predatory stance.

"Inuyasha, you're scaring me, say something!" Kagome shouted hugging herself trying to find some comfort. He was scaring her, he didn't want to be scaring her. Inuyasha crouched down before her hoping to alleviate her fears.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to scare you," he said in a voice even he didn't recognize, it was deeper filled with, desire. Kagome took notice of the change, her first reaction was a rush of fear, then a nice chill ran up her spine. Inuyasha had desire in his voice, for her.

"Kagome, I don't know what's wrong with me but I have to tell you something. I'm sorry me running off to Kikyou upset you so much," it only took seconds for Kagomes' desire to return to rage at the mention of her predecessor. "But I had to tell her something, and I swear-."

"I don't care what you had to say to her Inuyasha, it isn't any of my business what you say to her," she said turning away from him in a huff.

"You do care damnit! Now let me finish!" He shouted grabbing her shoulders a little too roughly ripping the shirt. Kagome was forced to look into the deep gold of Inuyasha's eyes and what she saw excited her, he wasn't just looking at her with desire, there was love.

"You care because I told her that I love you!" He growled before he knew what he was saying.

"What?" She whispered so quietly Inuyasha had to strain to hear her.

"I, um, you heard what I said!" He bumbled out before pushing her away.

"Say it again."

"No."

"Say. It. Again."

"No!"

"Damnit Inuyasha I swear I will say it!"

"Fine! I said I you were the one I loved and I wanted to be with you. Happy?" He asked his face bright red. When Kagome didn't say anything he timidly looked towards her too see her eyes brimming with tears.

"Wai-wait, don't cry, why are you crying?" He asked turning towards her. Kagome's response wasn't words and Inuyasha had to say he preferred it that way. She launched herself at him their lips crashing together with such force Inuyasha was knocked to his back, his groin pressingly firmly against Kagome's causing some very interesting reactions in his pants. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he liked the way Kagome tasted, he soon found his clawed hands running themselves over her back eliciting some very sexy moans coming from the woman currently on top of him. With a quick move only capable from one with demon strength, Inuyasha had Kagome in his lap her thighs firmly placed on either side of his hips. He could feel her warmth through her panties and his hakama, he wanted to be closer to her, he wanted to touch every inch of her body. Kagome seemed to be having the same thoughts as him sliding her hands under his top her fingers searing his flesh. In a flash his kosode and juban were on the floor of the cave exposing his heated flesh to the cool air and soon Kagome's searing lips.

"Kagome…" he breathed not recognizing his voice. Hearing his voice seemed to jolt Kagome out of her desire and she quickly pulled back. Inuyasha couldn't stop the sad whine when her lips stopped the amazing torture.

"Inuyasha, are you sure?" she asked quietly subconsciously covering herself in fear of the answer. Inuyasha took her hands and pulled her into a deep kiss filled with so much love she thought she would burst.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered against her mouth. Kagome kissed him with such fervor she didn't notice her own hands quickly removing her clothing so more of her skin could be touching his. Inuyasha however quickly took notice when the object of his love and desire was sitting in his lap wearing just her panties and the odd bra contraption that kept her breasts from bouncing around so much. He didn't quite know what to do with his hands, he knew what the wanted to do, he wanted to touch her everywhere at the same time but wasn't sure if he was allowed. He quickly lost that train o thought when a small hand slide under his hakama and grasped his bulge firmly. A groan resounded around him that made a happy giggly burst from Kagome. Before too long the bra was in pieces around the cave and his hakama were right behind them, leaving them only in panties and his fundoshi. Inuyasha gently laid her on his kosode to protect her back from the rough ground, her beautiful black hair fanned around her head.

"Are you sure you want me?" He asked suddenly afraid that Kagome wouldn't want him. She gave him the most brilliant smile he swore his heart stopped.

"I've only ever wanted you," she whispered back pulling him to her by the back of his neck. Neither were quite sure when they both became unclothed but soon Inuyasha was pressed at her warm entrance preparing her for the initial pain. With one quick thrust he was fully sheathed in her warmth, she clenched around him causing him to convulse for a moment before stilling himself. He smelled her first blood and her pain, so eh stilled himself to let her become comfortable with his length. It seemed to be an agonizing hours before Kagome experimentally rocked her hips against his.

"Don't tease?" Inuyasha ground out between clenched teeth.

"Then move," she said back somehow finding a way to snake her tongue along the edge of one of his ears. Inuyasha pulled out and thrust hard deep into her pulling a half pained mostly pleasure filled scream from the girl under him. He didn't know that it would feel this good, making love, they weren't just mating, they were making love. With slow deliberate thrusts to illicit the most amazing sounds from the woman he loved, Inuyasha moved deep inside Kagome feeling every inch of her. Kagome grabbed at his neck and hair kissing his face, neck, shoulders, anything she could get her mouth on. His skin was slick with his salty sweat causing her hands to slip and scratch his tanned skin.

"Kagome," he panted into her hair.

"Yes?" She gasped as he hit a spot deep inside her that she didn't know existed.

"Will you be my mate?" he gasped out kissing and biting her neck lightly.

"Yes!" She shouted cause his ears to flatten themselves against his skull. He felt stupid for not asking before he started to make love to her, but in the rush he has just forgotten, but she said yes. He felt his Kagome start to clench around him signaling that she was close to the edge. Wanting to join in bliss with her he picked up his speed feeling his fangs to elongate scraping her neck where he would mark her. Some broke in his lower abdomen and with a combined howl and scream the two young lovers toppled over the edge of blissful oblivion. Kagome not even aware of the slight pain in the crook of her neck, she was too focused on the god who was currently convulsing on top of her in their shared bliss. After a few moments both stopped shuddering and came down from the wonderful heights they had reached together. Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome pulling her head to his chest so he could pull her as close to him as possible.

"Mate," he breathed unable to contain the smile.

"Mate." Kagome repeated craning her neck to look up at him. Inuyasha felt her move and looked down into her light blue grey eyes filled with such love he wanted to kiss her senseless again.

"I love you," she said so softly Inuyasha wasn't sure he had heard it. With those words he was flying again, just three simple words caused him such joy.

"I love you too Kagome, always."


End file.
